talesfromnibirufandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Plum (Blackfur)
Purple Plum was a former Naval Officer of the Amalian Royal Navy who lived during the time of the "Shards of Fate" campaign. His personal ship was a small Keelboat named "The Wisp". Plum also had a pet seagull named "Rosemary" who always followed him around on his adventures. He would eventually be forced into a life of piracy before officially joining the crew of the Seas The Day, and eventually became its captain. History "I think I've always wanted to go on a grand adventure, just never had the time or luck I suppose." Childhood Plum was born to a rancher, Fall Leaf, and a fisherman, Black Stump, in the Amalian village of Wish-Lan, sitting on the World's End. Growing up he would help his father run his fishing boat and during the mornings and evenings he would help his mother on her ranch. Plum was shorter than the average Tabaxi, and chubbier too. This caused him to be made fun of and bullied by his peers growing up. In his time in Wish-Lan, Plum fell in love with Red Tree, the son of a local merchant. The two became close over the years and learned to rely on each other and support each other. In 1408 3C, after years of fighting it, Black Stump's mental condition took a turn for the worst. Plum's father finally snapped and forgot nearly everything, including who his wife and son were. After attacking Fall Leaf and shouting Plum into a corner, he ran to his ship and sailed deep into The Worlds End, to never be seen again. Shortly after, Red Tree's father decided it was time to pack up and head out. He also wasn't the most stable mentally, so Red Tree felt obligated to go with him. Red left Plum with two gifts: first, a canteen with the words "Always With You -Red" written on the bottom. He also left with him a kite ribbon from the day they admitted their feelings to each other. Plum has not seen Red Tree since. Naval Experience After loosing both his father and the love of his life, Plum spent the next few years helping his mother recover and run her ranch. Eventually, he decided he had to leave and try to find some meaning in his life. It wasn't long before he ended up joining the Amalian Royal Navy in 1411 3C. He remained a part of the Navy for twelve years and became the first mate of many ARN ships. However, after discussing his grievances of feeling unfulfilled to his captian,she convinced him to leave and gave him an honorable discharge with a parting gift, her prized Dagger of Warning. After his stint in the navy, Plum became a member of the Merchant's Guild of Amalia and eventually received enough pay to buy his own ship, a modified Keelboat known as The Wisp. It was during this time that he saved the life of a very... special seagull he named Rosemary, after a deadly rosemary seed he witnessed the bird attempting to eat. Since then, Rosemary has stuck by Plum's side in an uncharacteristic display of loyalty for a bird. Though Plum also feeds the bird regularly so this may just be the birds way of easy living. Time With The Keystone Seekers During this time, Plum got into trouble and came into serious debt to the leader of the Merchant's Guild, Six-Toed-Paw. To pay off his debt, Plum became one of Six's personal merchants, a great honor, if he was being paid. It was during this time that Plum came into the service of Mazoga Thunderhammer and Aaliyah Abbad. He acted as their personal transport to Moss Stone, after first stopping in Ha-siir for a delivery for Six. After dropping off the two, and their new companion Chestibor Thunderfist, he set up shop in Ruby City. The Mad-Eye Pirates Shortly after the destruction of Ruby City, Plum moved north towards Tor to try and re-settle after the traumatizing experience. Before he could reach the village, he was raided and taken by Mad-Eye Sweet and the Mad-Eye Pirates. He remained in her crew for the better part of two months. During this time he was made first mate, as the original first mate was had recently passed, but after refusing to kill a hostage he became the laughing stock of the ship. He was also repeatedly tortured with forced dosses of wild fruit for Mad-Eye Sweets amusement. He would eventually be freed from his torture by The Keystone Seekers when they took the boat for their own. After reuniting with The Keystone Seekers, Plum began to re-integrate with the remaining crew, and became popular against the new members recruited from Swordstone. Though, he was now wanted by Six after vanishing for months, with a reward of 200,000 gp dead or alive. Therefore, any location the Amalian Merchant's Guild held power was dangerous for him. Mazoga Thunderhammer came up with a solution, she would offer him some of his coal to disguise his fur in a newer, blacker shade. He would then go under the alias of "Blackfur" when disguised. Captain of the Seas The Day Soon after, Plum would come into possession of an enchanted Skull as a gift from Chestibor Thunderfist and was appointed Captain of the Seas The Day. He would then gift The Keystone Seekers the dagger his former captain gifted him, as a sign of trust and friendship. He would watch over the ship and was instructed to pick up The Keystone Seekers after a mission in Amalia. During his time as captain, Plum met a copper dragonborn by the name of Tinder in Reggis Ch'hundo. The two shared a night of passion together and found themselves enjoying eachothers company. Over the few days the crew was there Plum and Tinder grew close. After an ill-timed bandit attack on the port town, Plum convinced Tinder to join him and the crew. An offer that Tinder readily accepted. Plum was planning on introducing Tinder to the rest of the Keystone Seekers when they met up in Arbor-ia, but plans changed when they found themselves stuck on a floating island in the middle of the Astral Sea. Personality Plum enjoys working with people and learning about their history, how they got where they are. Though he means well, he's very forgetful. Often forgetting that others aren't as experienced as he is or don't have the same natural abilities that he has being a Tabaxi. He also has a tendency to become lost in the moment, and loose track of what he was doing before, especially when he's drinking. Though soft, both physically and emotionally, when push comes to shove Plum is light on his toes and will go to great lengths to protect those who are important to him. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Seas the Day Category:SoF